


Come il tè

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre il rosso [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Piccola scena PatrickxLisbon. Leggero What if.★Fandom: The Mentalist.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “NEON Lights challenge” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 201.★ Prompt: NEON 05.





	Come il tè

Come il tè

 

Patrick si sedette sulla poltrona, accavallando le gambe e si portò la tazza di ceramica alle labbra, vi soffiò e ne sorseggiò il contenuto. Socchiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa.

“È da tutto il giorno che sei silenzioso. A cosa stai pensando?” domandò Teresa.

“Sai Lisbon, pensavo a ciò che voglio” sussurrò. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò la luce al neon che illuminava il luogo in penombra, riportava la scritta

Lisbon seguì il suo sguardo, osservando la luminaria rosa tenue e avvampò.

“Q-qui ci siamo solo noi” sussurrò.

Patrick Jane ghignò.

“Sai, tu per me sei equivalente al the. Ormai per me uno non può esserci senza l’altro” le disse.

Lisbon avvampò, arrossì e si piegò in avanti, lo raggiunse con un pugno alla spalla.

“Cos’avrei in comune con il the? E poi dice ‘forse’ quella frase” borbottò.

Patrick posò la tazzina vuota.

“Lo stesso profumo, uguale decisione nel carattere, ma soprattutto un momento di precisione e tranquillità. Sei così seducentemente ‘inglese’” sussurrò. Avvolse Teresa tra le braccia e la baciò, Lisbon ricambiò con foga. Le labbra di lui sapevano di the, socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Patrick si staccava da lei.

“Però forte come solo un’americana può essere”.

 

[201].


End file.
